Watching ROTI
by toonanimefan
Summary: All the people of who are in the old cast of total drama including Sierra are to watch the season with the campers, that have to deal with the toxic waste that Chris let be dumped in Wawahnakwa. Rated T just in case.
1. We have to do what?

**Author's note: This is the original cast of Total Drama….and Sierra having to watch the new season Total Drama, "Total Drama Revenge of the Island" at the loser hotel. This first chapter is them finding out what they're supposed to do. I don't own Total Drama at all. I don't know if we ever find out who the producers are, so please try to work with me when I have them speak if they show up.**

 **We have to do what? :**

The cruise boat that they were on didn't stop at the dock of Wawahnakwa which sort of shocked them all. What was even more shocking was that Owen decided to jump off the boat, saying that he was going to go and talk to Chris.

A little bit after he jumped off the boat, they stopped at the hotel that they knew Chris liked calling Playa de Losers.

They all got off the boat some glaring at others (cough, cough, Courtney glaring at Gwen and Duncan). Some interns then came over to them; a couple of them went on the boat to grab a feral and green Ezekiel who was tied to the railing of the boat.

There was a scream, they looked and saw Zeke had took off running on all fours away from them. The interns tried to catch him but he was to fast.

"Alright what's going on? I thought Chris was bringing us back here to be on the show, so what gives?" Heather is glaring at the interns while she says this.

"Excellent question my dear, you all won't be competing this season….and Owen who jumped off the boat will find that out when he gets to the Island. What you all are going to be doing, is to be staying here and when the time comes you'll watch the new episode of this season with NEW cast members….Also when they are voted out they'll be coming here to join you, so please be nice. Now go off and have fun until the episode airs. Oh and there's a possibility that some of you would be able to help out during certain episodes. Good bye now." The producer who was standing there, then left to go yell at the interns for losing Ezekiel, while the kids stood there in shock.

"Eeeee this is so exciting, isn't it Cody?! I can't wait to watch to see who likes who and all of that." Sierra shouts excitedly, hugging poor Cody who doesn't like that she is still stocking him.

"Okay I'm so confused….what are we doing here?" Lindsay asked completely oblivious while some slapped their foreheads at her air headedness, while her friends and boyfriend Tyler tried to explain it to her a little simpler.

They all went inside to wait for the episode that would probably air at 7 to begin.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Forgive me if it wasn't that great, but don't worry the next chapter will be better since it will have them watching the first episode of R.O.T.I. it's been a while since I've watched the episode so I'm going to have to watch it for help. Please leave your reviews and have suggestions for how they all should react to the new cast members.**


	2. Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er pt 1

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry this took so long. I've been challenging myself into making a lot of stories, and having like at a hundred soon. I also have been busy with stuff in my life. I have found Total Drama on Netflix but the only seasons that were on it were Island, Action, All Stars, Pahkitew Island, and Ridonculous Race. No worries though…I'm able to watch R.O.T.I on YouTube…..Remember I don't own Total Drama.**

 **Episode 1: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er**

2 hours later:

The 21 teenagers have been waiting for a while now to be forced to watch the new season. They were also waiting for Owen to get back, from jumping off the boat to go and talk to Chris.

"Guys! Guys guess what! I was just on the Island and Chris said that we're not competing this year and we're all boring." Owen shouts very loudly.

Most of the other ex-campers shout, "WE KNOW OWEN!"

He looks at them sheepishly.

The Producer that they talked to earlier walks over to all of them, "Ah Owen, nice of you to be back. (Smiles sarcastically) Alright all of you, the episode is going to be airing in a few hours. You all have to watch, and to make sure you don't skip out in the middle…..the doors will be locked and yes the eliminated cast members will be staying here with you all." He turns around and starts to leave but stops, "Oh and one more thing some of you will be able to have a cameo in some of the episodes….Owen will probably get one in the first episode."

He leaves; everyone is standing there watching him go either shocked or glaring.

It was now time for them to go to the movie room, to watch the first episode of the season.

"Oh my gosh, I'm like so excited to see all the new contestants. Right Sadie?"

"Hu me to! We are so B.F.F.F.L's."

"EEEEEEEEEE…." Both of them squeal so high that most of the others had to cover their ears.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Eva yells at them.

Everyone backed away from her slowly…

"I wonder if any of the new guys are going to be nice." Beth says.

"I could tell you. I looked up all of their personal lives…..I also should be ready to start blogs for new couples that could happen with the new guys."

"Ah no offense Sierra, but I don't really think that telling us all about their personal life right now is a good idea for you to do." Bridgette says.

Loud Speaker: **Show Time!**

The screen turns on and they first see an astronaut, then it pans down to show Chris.

 _"We've been to the movies, we've been around the world, and this season we're going back to where it all began…Camp Wawahnakwa, I'm Chris McClain and things have changed since we've been away…_

"Pff what could have changed?" Noah says.

 _and by change I mean things being really dangerous." An octopus arm came up with a roar and smacked down an Intern and the part of the dock he was standing on._

"Oh my, awesome, that was super cool! Izzy exclaims.

 _"But the rules of the game have remained the same. A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers, air out dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional, life threatening challenges all over the Island, and risk being voted off…last one standing will win 1 million dollars!"_

"Oh I really should be competing! I was cheated by that feral freak Ezekiel, I deserve that money." Heather shrieked while the others just shook their heads.

 _"Speaking of our cast here they come now!" (A boat is shown with the original cast on it. Music is playing. The boat doesn't stop at the dock though, with someone shouting No.)_

 _"He He, No not them, this season we got all new players fighting for the million…..and here they come now, for real….."_

 _"Jerk….." Courtney snarls. The rest of them don't pay attention to her and continue to watch the show._

 _(A newer boat is seen coming) "Meet Joe." A camera pans closer to the newbies pointing at a girl. "Stay out of my way if you value your Kiwis."_

"Okay I can already tell that this cast is going to be horrible." Gwen says.

 _"Scott!" "Right back at you." The red head boy then smells his arm pits. "Zoey and Mike." "Can you believe we're here?" A red headed girl asks. "Yeah it's beautiful." The boy is looking at the girl when he says this._

"Oh those two should totally be a couple!" Sierra shouts, pulling out her phone starting to type something down.

 _"Lightning." A muscular boy pops up pushing Mike and Zoey out of the way. "Hello gorgeous" He flexes and kisses his biceps. "Brick" The camera pans over to a boy that looks military. "Brick MacArthur reporting for duty." He salutes, dropping Zoey who he had caught a second ago. "B and Dawn." "Your aura is an exceptional purplish green…..oh but it suits you though."_

"Okay now that girl is just creepy…creepier then Harold." "I'm not creepy Duncan…..Gosh." "Now don't you be mean to my man." Lashawna says.

 _"Dakota" "Hey there, Dakota here, and I'm…." "Anne Maria" A girl is using hair spray but as she's talking Dakota pushes her out of the way. "Whoa who said you could pan away?" She gets sprayed with hair spray by an angry Anne Maria. "Staci" "My great Aunt Millie invented suntans, yeah before her people covered themselves in clay….cough…cough" She also got sprayed._

"Okay I can tell already that those three are going to be annoying when they get here." Duncan says to Gwen who nods in agreement.

 _"Cameron" "Fresh air, a real lake, birds!" He frowns and gets tackled by the birds and falls._

"Ha Ha, dude what's up with that guy?" "Geoff, may I ask of you to please not make fun of other people or what goes on in their lives." "Sorry Babe."

 _"And Sam" "Oh yeah grenade launcher upgrade He He now were talking."_

 _"_ Cool someone else that likes video games!" Cody smiles slightly.

 _"Yep it's our roughest toughest, most explosive season ever." Chris smirks pulling out a remote and blows up the boat the campers were on. "Right here on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"_

 _(Theme Song)_

 _"AAAAAhhhh…is this what pain taste like? Cameron who landed on a rock asks, while behind him Anne Maria is seen swimming exclaiming about how Chris was going to be getting beat up by her. While that was happening Zoey and Staci who were floating on stuff were pushed aside by Joe, who also a couple minutes after pushes Sam underwater (who's trying to keep his game guy safe) to get by him. Cameron is possibly drowning calling out for help while Scott passes by him and says, "Pass."_

(I know that he said a different word that sounds like that word but I don't think it's very nice so yeah.)

 _"Okay someone should really be helping him….what if he drowns?!" Bridgette exclaims angrily._

 _"I'll save you little girl!" Lightning is holding him above his head with one arm. "I'm a boy!" We see Dakota_ (Who somehow got a raft from somewhere) _._

"Wait how did that get there?" Lindsay asks. "I don't want to know." Gwen says.

 _"Hey felas! However did you find me?" Dakota asks a crew of paparazzi innocently."We got your text." One of them stated. "Oh for crying out loud!" Chris exclaims, he then has Chef put an explosive on the boat, they were on._

"Okay I could already tell that she's going to be a riot to have around here….yeah us." Noah crosses his arms after his sarcastic remark. "Cram it Fruitcake I would like to finish this sometime tonight!" Eva yells out.

 _When the boat the paparazzi were on exploded, it caused Dakota to fly backwards hitting Cameron, landing where he was and having Cameron go underwater. Staci is shown trying to stay above water, she goes under. "Hang on I'm coming!" Both Mike and Zoey yell out. "Oh you go ahead." Mike says nicely and nervously. "Oh no you go ahead….I insist." Zoey says sweetly. "Well I mean if you insist." All of a sudden one of Staci's arms came up and pulled Mike under too. "Huh? Hold on!" She then dove underwater and brought both Mike and Staci up. "Thanks I owe you one." Mike smiles at her._

"Okay all these people this season are so pathetic." Eva growled angrily. "Relax Iron Woman." Noah calmed her down. Heather says while glaring at everybody "All of you shut up so we can finish this stupid first episode!"

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Mike: "Okay my first confessional….so uh Zoey nice girl…. (He smiles) okay super nice…..I wonder if she'll go out with a guy like me? You see I have this…..work…I just hope my condition doesn't ruin things for me again…sigh"_

"Wow I wonder what's up with him?" Cody thinks out loud. "Oh he has M.P.D." Sierra says while she's looking at her phone, causing her to not see the looks everyone else was giving her.

 _Zoey: "Wow I can't believe I'm actually in the Total Drama Confessional. It's so exciting….everyone seems so nice…..I hope they all like me….I could use a few new friends…..or friends period. Orwhat if they hate me, what if this flower is too big, am I trying too hard, you'll like me right?"_

 _End Confessionals:_

"Oh poor girl, I would like to be her friend." Bridgette smiles slightly. "Yeah same here sugar." Leshawna calls out to her from where she sat.

 _The camera then shows Joe coming out of the water. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about first one on the aw…..How did you? You're not even wet…." The camera pans out showing Dawn sitting in a lotus position on a rock completely dry. "Hmm oh I used a short cut."_

 _"That girl is as weird as Izzy!" Noah exclaims. "Thanks Noah!" Izzy calls out to him from where she sat on Owen's shoulders._

 _Brick crawls onto the beach near a confused Joe. "Mam! He salutes…..falls on his face in exhaustion. Confessional Cam:_

 _Brick: I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about teamwork. Back in the Codettes I took the teamwork medal 3 years running, also the bed making medal, and flag medal_ (I have no idea what the flag one was so work with me) _and the most letters home to mom medal. I always win that medal._

 _End Confessional:_

"Huh wow he sort of sounds like you D.J. when you talk about your mom." Beth says smiling towards D.J. everyone becomes shocked at what they see next on the screen.

 _Cameron is coming out of the water standing on B's head coughing. The others on the beach are staring. Confessional Cam:_

 _Cameron: "I'm what's known as a "Bubble Boy", growing up my mom was really over protecting…..so I never went swimming before….I never did anything before up until 6 hours ago. All I ever did was read and sigh a lot, but just because of me being a bubble boy doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with…..huh no way Denis plexipis (Is that what he calls it I have no idea?) the Monarch butterfly? (It lands on his head) Ah oh it's so heavy." End Confessional:_

"What a weakling….." Courtney rolls her eyes. "Basically all of the cast members are all non-important….this year." Heather exclaims annoyed.

 _"Yeah and my great, great, great uncle Bart invented swimming, before him people just waved their arms around and sank to the bottom…."_

(A/N Yeah she's way to annoying to be writing that much about what she says…..I hope any of you that are Staci fans won't be mad.)

"Does she ever shut up?" Duncan asks glaring at the Screen.

 _"Yeah that's great." Mike is completely ignoring her staring at Zoey dreamily. All of a sudden at that moment Sam washes up onto the beach looking very tired and coughing up a fish. Confessional Cam:_

 _Sam: "He he he I knew I should have played that sweet fitness workout game. He he I just hope I won't get cut first…that would be lame, but if I stick it out long enough to get cut 6th or maybe even 7_ _th_ _. How awesome would that be He he." (starts playing a video game) End Confessional Cam:_

 _"So stocked to be here….I've been watching Total Drama forever, who knows maybe I'll even make some new friends." Zoey says to Mike and Dawn. "Yes that would be good considering you were an only child and all." "Wha….who told you that?" Zoey looks freaked out at Dawn. "Your soul is like an open book, you had such a lonely childhood, it must have been difficult." Zoey pulls away from her creeped out._

"She knows more stuff about people that Sierra!" Cody exclaims freaked out.

 _Chris comes onto the loud speaker_

 _"Attention fresh meat! See the trail leading into the forest…..race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wild life that would be bad." Lightning says jokingly to Sam "Yeah wouldn't want to upset the bunnies." Loud Speaker: (Chris)- "The tiniest sound could set them off like this….." (Blows an air-horn into loud speaker, causing something that is really big in the forest to roar and knock down a few trees…the cast scream and start running.)_

"Oh my gosh Sadie I'm like really scared right now." "Huh me too Katie, it's super scary….even if it is just on the show."

 _A bird is twittering on a tree branch but stops when a tentacle grabs it from the hole in the tree and pulls it in._

"Tyler?" "Yeah Linds?" "Why did that slimy thing come out of the tree and grab that little birdie?" "I don't know Linds….." "Okay…Hey Cora do you know the answer?" "First of all my name isn't Cora it's Courtney and second NO!" "Alright let's just keep watching the episode…" Bridgette said so no one would start fighting.

 **Author's note: Sorry I'm cutting this in half….this chapter is just starting to get way to long and were not even half way through the episode yet. Don't worry I won't take too long to get the second part up. Thanks to all of you for being very patient with me. Please R &R but no flames.**


	3. Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er pt 2

**Author's note: Okay so first of all, I didn't forget Alejandro I purposely didn't put him in this story because they obviously didn't know until All Stars about him being put in a robot suit. Sorry if I didn't make that clear in the last chapter. Now here's the second part of the first episode. Remember I don't own Total Drama.**

 _The camera pans over and we see a finish line. Jo and Lightning are seen crossing first. Jo crossed before Lightning_

 _"Yes! Sorry you had to lose to a girl." She says looking back at Lightning._

 _"What girl? Lightning didn't lose bro, Lightning never loses."_

 _Chris then rolls up on a quad._

 _He then started putting everyone showing up on either team A or B._

 **(I'm not going to write Chris saying all the stuff he says when putting them in teams. Hard to write it all.)**

 _Chris finished putting them into teams. Scott runs up to Chris. "What the heck was that thing in the forest?"_

 _Cameron says scared, "I'm pretty sure that cry doesn't belong to any known animal species…."_

 _"Relax it will all make sense eventually….He he he," Chris is smirking rubbing his hands together evilly._

 _The cast members are looking at Chris worriedly as he continues to laugh hysterically._

"Okay I'm going to say this now that I'm so glad that I'm not in this season….especially that Chris is acting like this." Gwen says staring at the screen.

"Join the club honey." Noah says in his normal cynic voice.

"Shut it Turkey." Lashawna says glaring at him.

"Alright let's just continue watching." Beth says trying to make peace.

 _"Now this season of Total Drama is going to be a little bit different….for example, every episode someone will be eliminated."_

 _"Gasp" some the cast exclaims._

 _Zoey says, "It's never been that hard before."_

 _"I know….good, but since you're all first timers, I'm going to cut you a break and hide this bad boy (holds up a little immunity statue) somewhere on the campground. Genuine McClain brand Chris head, your free ticket back into the game even if your teammates vote you off, whoever finds it will be the most powerful player in Total Drama history…..is the clef in my chin really that big?"_

 _"Yep, and it looks like a butt." Scott says smirking._

"Ha ha ha now that is just hilarious I wish I would have told him that at one point." Duncan exclaims hysterically while some of the other guys are also laughing.

"Can we just finish watching this please so I can go to bed?" Heather says glaring at them.

 _Chris glares "Moving on….Time for the team names!"_

 _Lightning exclaims, "Team Lightning! No wait, Lightning Squid!"_

 _"Great suggestions, Lightning, but names have already been chosen by moi…Team A you shall hence worth forever be known as the Toxic Rats, and team B you are here by dubbed the Mutant Maggots."_

"Why does he have names that are representing chemical waste?" Bridgette asks nervously.

"Who knows Malibu Barbie." Duncan says.

"Oh maybe there's some toxic waste around that makes him come up with the names…..just like the mole people!" Izzy shouts causing everyone to give her weird looks.

 _Both teams look at him a little concerned. "Um what's with all the references to chemical waste?" Mike asks._

 _Just then a loud roar happens. "It's the monster!" Cameron exclaims._

 _Trees were being knocked over closer and closer to them causing them to scream. Out of the bushes came some weird naked squirrel._

 _"Hey it's just a stupid squirrel." Jo says annoyed "Awe." Dakota exclaims_

 _Its eyes blink sideways causing her to scream. Dawn asks worriedly, "Ohmygosh what's wrong with it?"_

"That poor creature! How could Chris do such a thing to wild life!?"

"Chilax babe…" Geoff tried calming down his girlfriend.

"I will not calm down Geoff! Okay after this is over I want you to give me your phone so I could talk to the producers about this….got if Geoff." Bridgette says glaring.

"Got it, sure thing, Bridge." Geoff says nervously.

 _"While we were gone I rented out the Island to a nice family oriented bio hazarded waste company….sweet people, but the waste is having a teensy weensy bit of an impact on the forest animals."_

 _The squirrel's tongue snaps out like a frog's and eats a butterfly. "He He coll." Sam says._

 _"Weird I want one." Dakota says kneeling down and then the squirrel roars and shoots lasers from its eyes causing her to scream._

 _"He he he….Most danger ever!" Chris exclaims._

"Yep I'm glad I'm not there." Cody says.

"OMG I know Codykins! I'm so glad that we're here where I could protect you." Sierra says hugging Cody not noticing him trying to get away from her, and no one at all noticing Noah looking away and looking a little jealous.

 **(Wink wink)**

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Dakota- "(crying) Chris is the meanest ever (crying) hold on. (checks makeup) not too blotchy okay take 2 (crying)"_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"What a drama queen, I hate people like that." Eva glares causing everyone around her to scoot away a little scared.

 _"Now before we start are very first challenge of the season, let me give out some rewards….Jo since you made it here first your team gets a trampoline and the Rats get a hack saw."_

 _Chef who's jumping on the trampoline holding the saw then falls off of it with a scream._

 _Lightning is laughing at him until he gets hit in the head with the saw thrown at him. Then Jo is laughing at him until she's hit with the trampoline._

 _"What do these two items have to do with this bomb?"_

 _"Um he won't blow us up again will he?" Mike asks Zoey nervously._

 _"Won't I?" Chris says popping up from behind them, "Find out when we come back."_

"Dude this is starting to look really scary." Tyler says.

"Cha dude I wonder why the producers are letting Chris use so many explosives?" Geoff asks.

"I don't know but right now I want my mama." D.J. says scared while the others roll their eyes.

 _We see two Totem Pools hanging from two trees above the cast and Chris._

 _"Those are your team Totems, you need to cut them down, get them in the river and ride them back to the campground. First team there will get their pick of the cabins, but hurry the Totems are rigged with bombs if you don't plant them in front of your cabin in 7 minutes or less starting now."_

 _"Alright let's do this!" Jo yells, she jumps on the trampoline but it flings her forward into the water._

 _"Stand back, Lightning is on it!" Lightning says in 3_ _rd_ _person as he starts climbing the tree then immediately falls back down._

 _"Dang slippery tree, don't worry Lighting never quits!" He starts climbing again and B is seen looking at the tree in thought. He then gets an idea when Staci starts talking, "It's too bad my third cousin Jack isn't here to give us tips on bare handed tree climbing."_

 **(Don't know and don't care if that's exactly what she says….I can't wait till she's voted off, I'm going to have the other cast members from the original cast put duck tape on her so I don't have to think of too many things to say when she's watching future episodes.)**

"Ha ha now those two that are already making fools of themselves, are hilarious, but I'm starting to be annoyed by that chatty girl." Duncan says.

"I know man what's up with her?" Trent asks.

"It says here that she lies like this to make it seem like she has impressive ancestors." Sierra says again not looking up from her phone, also getting creped out looks from everyone and Cody who she was still hugging.

 _"Okay if Jo hits the center of the trampoline with 50 pounds a pressure per square inch…."_

 _"Stand back I want a crack at this!" Anne Maria says while pushing Cameron over, cutting off his rambling._

 _"But I calculated for Jo's weight!"_

 _She jumps and smacks into the bottom of the Totem Pole a bunch of times until Jo kicks the trampoline out of the way so she would stop bouncing uncontrollably._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Anne Maria- "Sure I want to win a million dollars but not at the expense of my looks, I mean check me out perfect hair, perfect tan all this is worth a billon easy."_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Ugh another annoying makeup obsessed girl." Eva complains.

"Oh maybe we can become friends with her! What do you think Sadie?"

"Oh that is such a great idea Katie."

"EEEEEEEEE." The both of them shout happily.

"Both of you shut up!" Eva yells.

"Alright let's please continue watching." Beth says, still being the peace maker.

 _Lightning is still trying to climb the tree, Staci's blabbering and B is building something. He grabs Staci pulling her away from the others which lets them sigh in relief, puts her on one side of this make shift teeter totter thing. He then has Sam stand near the tree. B then jumps on the other side of the teeter totter having Staci land on Sam's shoulders….that's when Lightning falls from the tree again._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Lightning- "First of all, tree climbing is not a recognized sport plus that tree was covered in butter or something, but if Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad, he can think again. Lightning never gives up and never surrenders. Sha-Lightning!"_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

 _"Time to win this!" Brick exclaims and jumps onto the trampoline. He grabs onto an axe at the bottom of the Totem and starts screaming._

 _"Ga help help help…."_

 _"Good grief!" Jo exclaims._

 _"Sheesh what a baby." Anne Maria says._

 _"Awe man this isn't working (gasp) Gash darn it cut the rope already!" Mike says while he starts to talk like an old man._

 _"That's what we're trying to do Mike." Anne Maria says glaring at him._

 _"Mike? Names Chester missy."_

 _"Um excuse me?" Zoey asks confused._

"Okay these people are just total losers….and what's up with that one guy calling himself Chester?" Heather asks.

"Oh that's one of Mike's personalities." Sierra says to all of them.

"So he has a personality that's an old man?" Beth asks curiously

"Yep there are other ones too but I'm sure we'll be meeting them soon….and hopefully he finds the courage to tell someone about his M.P.D." Sierra says leaving the others looking at her weirdly again.

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Zoey- "Mike is so sweet. You know I really don't get his old man comedy routine, but I bet it's really funny if you're from France or something."_

 _End Confessional:_

 _We then see B's team is still stacking each other on their shoulders. We then see Brick is still pulling at the axe when a laser squirrel comes onto a branch nearby. Brick starts swatting at it, "Hu, no shuw go away shuw."_

 _It starts to growl at him causing him to scream._

 _"Back in my day, we didn't need fancy saws and axes to cut ropes we were just fine with stone." Exclaims Mike/Chester, then he throws a rock, accidentally hitting the squirrel, making it mad enough to start shooting lasers out of its eyes._

"Okay this is just bad for the animals to be exposed to toxic waste! Geoff when I borrow your phone to call the producers later I'm going to make another phone call to someone else about this whole mutant thing."

"Sure thing babe." Geoff says to Bridgette.

"You know it's kind of funny that none of them realize that Mike is not messing around." Duncan says while some of the others glare at him.

 _We see the other team as B puts Dawn at the top of their human tower._

 _"One more person will do it….Dakota?" Sam says to B. We then see Dakota sitting on a stump getting her picture taken by the paparazzi, all of a sudden a tree falls between her and them with Chris standing on it and yelling "Timber! No time for photo ops Dakota."_

 _"Take it easy." She says back._

"Again as I said before Drama Queen." Eva said.

"Nah I'm thinking more along the lines of Diva." Duncan says.

"No one asked for anyone's opinion so all of you shut up so we can leave." Courtney exclaims.

"Let us follow what Courtney says." Justin says for the first time since they started watching the episode.

 _We then go back to the squirrel shooting lasers and eventually it shoots the branch holding the teams Totem pool._

 _The camera then pans, showing B running while holding Dakota. "Put me down! Take it easy!" Dakota exclaims._

 _"Only 3 minutes left!" Dawn warns looking at the timer, "Saw the ropes!" She yells to Dakota._

 _"How are you supposed to…..it won't work?" She says while trying to cut it with the saw upside down._

 _"Teeth down on the rope, down!" Sam yells._

"This girl is dumber than Lindsay." Heather says while she gets glared at by Beth, Tyler, Gwen and Lashawna.

 _"No girl, you cannot be that dumb!" Lightning yells._

 _"Pretend its Daddy's Steak Knife!" Dawn says to her._

 _This causes Dakota to know how to cut the rope and that causes the Totem to fall to the ground._

 _"He He B change your name to A+!" Sam calls to him._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _B- (Breaths on his hand, rubs it on his shirt smiling.)_

 _Scott- (Throwing a rock against the wall) "B thinks he's so smart, but once my plan goes into action he won't know what hit him." (Throws the rock into the wall hard causing it to fly back and hit him in the head.) "Ow!"_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Why can't they all just get along like all of us do?" Owen asks.

Some of them look at him strangely.

 _The camera cuts back to the two teams riding their Totem poles in the water._

 _"They're gaining on us!" Jo calls out looking behind them at the other team._

 _"It's my duty to inform you, mam, that we got bigger problems." Brick states pointing to the water fall in front of them._

 _The team gasps while Cameron exclaims, "My first water fall!"_

 _"And maybe our last." Mike/Chester states._

 _They scream as they went over it but when they reached the bottom they landed on the ground with a bump and sliding down the hill….Zoey falls but is clinging onto the back._

 _"Ah kids today and their crazy log rides." Mike/Chester complains._

 _"Mike!" Zoey calls out scared._

 _"Hmm (gasp) Zoey? Zoey hang on tight!" Mike yells to her as he grabs her, now out the Chester character._

 _Zoey hugs him from behind, "Okay thanks Mike."_

 _"Oh no problem." Mike smiles at her._

"Aaaawwwww!" Beth, Katie, Sadie and Sierra say.

"I'm so going to be making a blog for them to be a couple." Sierra says.

"Great just what we all need, another one of your couple blogs." Noah says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Sierra pays no attention to him as some of the others are giggling or just rolling their eyes at Noah's smart remark.

 _The camera cuts back showing the other team is now coming down from the water fall. They all were cheering. B then looks back at them pointing his arm straight._

 _"B wants us to lean forward!" Dawn shouts to the rest of them. They then lean making them go faster._

 _"Yeah my great, great, great second aunt Mary invented log riding…"_

 _"We don't care!" The team shouts at Staci as they passed the other team._

 _"Hey how did they get in front of us?!" Jo shouts angrily._

"Anyone want to start guessing on which team is going to lose and who their going to vote out?" Trent asks.

"Izzy guesses the rat team and that chatty girl." Izzy yells in third person.

"I hope they don't vote her off if they lose…..if they do I'm going to put duck tape on her." Eva says glaring.

"Um wouldn't that be a little mean?" D.J. asks her, but then cowers in fear when she glares fiercely at him.

"Alright dudes, let's all calm down." Geoff says calmly.

 _The camera cuts to Chris and Chef sitting in lawn chairs near the two cabins._

 _"Ahhh feels good to be back…" After Chris says this Owen suddenly runs up out of nowhere and out of breathe._

 _"Hey Chris, get this, the boat wouldn't stop…"_

"Cool! There I am you guys. Wait till you see what happens next." Owen says excitedly. While everyone else just ignored him, continuing to watch the show.

 _"Oh look its former player Owen, who's not competing this year."_

 _"Yeah, so I swam back to tell you that…..WHAT! Not competing?"_

 _"I'm afraid that you and the other classic players have out lived your usefulness….Chef?"_

"What does he mean that we outlived our usefulness?" Heather yells angrily.

"Don't worry Hannah were all useful in our own ways." Lindsay says happily.

"How dumb are you that you still get our names wrong?" Heather snaps back at her.

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Tyler yelled.

"Thanks Taylor." Lindsay says getting his name wrong again causing him to sigh.

"My point still stands." Heather smirks.

 _Chef then sticks a bomb on Owen's face. Which causes Owen to scream and start running away as Chris pulls out a remote pressing the button. The camera pans out showing the really big cliff and Owen flying away after the explosion. Chris and Chef are laughing until one of the teams come out of the woods and land near Chris and Chef._

 _"Woohoo first place go team Lightning!" Lightning shouts._

 _"Tick Tock." Chris says pointing to his watch._

 _The camera shows the timer on the Totem Pole still counting down._

 _"Quick grab the good cabin!" Scott yells out._

 _They rush and put the Totem Pole on a stump in front of the classier cabin which causes the timer to stop at exactly 1 second left. The team starts cheering happily._

 _At that moment though the other team comes screaming….they all fall off the Totem Pole and it flings into the classy cabin that the other team chose. The timer counts down to its final seconds and explodes, destroying the other team's cabin._

"Well wasn't that unfortunate, right Gwen?" Duncan asks smirking.

"Yes it was….knowing Chris he'll probably have the first team that was there be the losing one." Gwen says.

"Oh Chris is definitely going to do that he he, this is fun to watch isn't it Cody-kins?" Sierra asks while squealing.

"Yeah sure….." Cody scoots further away from her a little scared as she smiles at him creepily. Everyone else just rolls their eyes at Sierra obsessing over Cody again.

 _"Too bad it had an 8 person hot tub and air conditioning."_

 _The team groans in disappointment. "Yeah my great, great, great uncle James invented log cabins, before him people had to sleep in the trees and they kept falling out all the time….."_

 _Staci kept on rambling not noticing her team mates glaring at her. "Regardless as the only team with a cabin still standing, the Mutant Maggots win the fist challenge." Chris says._

"Oh they are definitely going to be voting her off tonight." Trent says.

"Great a compulsive liar, just what we need to be here…..along with Mr. Mad Skills giving us non interesting facts and the other annoying people here." Noah says.

"The facts I give are interesting Noah…..Gosh." Harold says.

"You know this disrespectfulness is what made us kick you off during the first season, Turkey." Leshawna glares at Noah, who just shrugs.

"What-ever…." Noah rolls his eyes looking back at the T.V.

 _"Yeah." The Maggots cheer while in pain from the fall they took._

 _"So where am I going to sleep?" Lightning asks._

 _"No worries we got a back up cabin for you…it's every bit as nice as the one you lost." Chris says as a helicopter brings a cabin that looks like the other team's cabin._

 _They all groan. "Crap." Lighting says, "Team Rat I'll see you at the campfire for our first elimination ceremony of the season." Chris says and then high fives Chef._

 _It's now dark and we see the elimination ceremony. "The votes are cast, those that receive a regular marshmallow can stay but this season one player will receive a very special marshmallow….a marshmallow you do not want to eat….whoever gets the marshmallow of toxic loserdom is out of the contest which means you can't come back ever. The Following players are safe:_

 _Scott_

 _B_

 _Lightning_

 _Dawn_

 _and Sam, and the marshmallow of toxic loserdom go to…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _Staci."_

 _"Aww but I was doing so good." She then catches the toxic marshmallow which causes her hair to fall out. Causing the others to gasp and cower in a corner far away from her._

 _"(sigh) I guess it's the dock of shame for me then."_

 _"Actually we came up with something new this season…you're going to love it."_

"I hate it when he says that." Courtney says

"Oh I agree with you." Justin says smiling at her.

"Can we please finish this episode up now please….and then we can meet up with Staci I guess?" Beth asks, sort of annoyed with Justin.

 _"Say hello to the hurl of shame pat en pended!" Chris exclaims as he and Chef standing near a giant catapult that Staci was sitting in._

Okay that is just mean to do….but still I'm glad I didn't have to compete this season….to be eliminated and have to ride that thing." Cody says smiling a little.

"Huh same here…..we really do think alike Cody." Sierra smiles creepily.

 _"Yeah catapults were invented by my great, great, great, great, great…ahhhhh" She was flung up into the air before she finished talking._

 _"One down Twelve to go. Who's next in line? Find out next time right her on Total….Drama…Revenge of the Island!"_

"Well that was an interesting first episode." Owen says.

"You said it big O. I wonder if they would let Izzy do a cameo." Izzy yells.

"Uh hi….." They look over at the door where they see Staci who's bald.

"Hi Staci, sorry but I don't have time to talk I have a few people that I need to call with Geoff's phone." Bridgette says storming off with her boyfriend's phone looking really mad.

"Oh okay…..Did you know that my great, great, great, great, great uncle Joe created the cell phone? Yeah before him people….." She got cut off by Eva.

" **SHUT YOUR MOUTH!** None of us want to hear any of your lies (by now she got in her face) so shut up or we'll have to use duck tape on you tomorrow when watching the next episode. Got it?" Eva is glaring at Staci; she is satisfied when Staci nods her head.

Eva then leaves the room; Staci looks around and notices that almost everyone had fled the room at the start of Eva's outburst. She looks down and sighs.

 **Author's note: How was it? I know that it was a little mean to have Eva yell at Staci but I sort of wanted her to realize she should stop talking. Please R &R. At some points I'll be having some Interlude chapters between some of the episode chapters.**


	4. Truth or Laser shark

**Author's note: Hey here's the second episode they watch. I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever for me to post, I started writing this chapter months ago and then got bored of it for some reason. This episode is one of my favorites in R.O.T.I because of the challenge that they had to do. I only wish that they embarrassed more people. Remember I don't own Total Drama. P.S Noah was jealous about Sierra hugging Cody in the last chapter because he likes Cody….not Sierra. I'm a very big Noco fan just so you all know….don't judge.**

 **Episode 2: Truth or Laser Shark**

Intercom Loud Speaker:

"Attention everyone the show will start in 3 minutes, please report to the viewing room."

Most of the ex-contestants were already in the room they were supposed to be in to watch the show.

"Woohoo! So who do you guys think is going to be voted out tonight guys?" Owen yells excided.

"I don't really care who wins or loses I just want to get it over and done with watching this so I can do my own thing." Heather says.

"Oh Heather are you cranky because you're not in the show right now?" Sierra asks.

"No I'm not." She glares.

"Hey Bridge how did your phone call go with producers about how it's bad to have toxic waste in the environment?" Geoff asks her girlfriend.

"Not good, they don't find it bad as long as it causes ratings….oh I'm so going to get Environmental Protection Force on them….but I'm going to need more evidence."

Then Eva comes in and behind her Staci who had duck tape over her mouth.

"Okay now that everyone is here we can start watching the show." Cody says.

 _"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, 13 new competitors were blown away by this season's challenges. They were treated to an early morning swim, said hello to the Island's wildlife and did some Totem surfing, Explosive. In the end Staci's team got so sick of her nonstop tall tales that they sent her packing hurl of shame style. Who'll go home next? How much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now on Total…..Drama….Revenge of the Island!"_

 _(Cue theme song)_

 _The camera pans to inside one of the cabins. We see Dawn hanging upside down talking to a bird being a little loud._

"Okay how's that girl hanging upside down?" Lashawna asks.

 _"Really? Oh no!" Dawn exclaims._

 _"Will you keep it down?! If I don't get my beauty sleep I'll lose it!" Dakota yells._

 _"Yes because of your need for fame is really a depressed cry for love." Dawn states cryptically._

 _"Who told you that, my therapist?" Dakota asks._

 _"Oh I see people's auras and it looks like someone threw up on yours." Dawn tells her._

 _"Oh go eat a worm!" Dakota yells putting a pillow over her head._

 _The bird Dawn was talking to then actually offers a worm from its mouth to her._

 _"Ah no thanks." She says to it._

"Okay so now we know that there's someone even more beauty obsessed then Lindsay." Gwen states, "I just can't wait till she gets her."

"Oh I'm pretty sure she'll be here soon with all the times she keeps getting distracted by the paparazzi." Sierra says giggling.

 _The camera than goes to the boys side of the cabin, three of them were sleeping until the door slammed shut showing Scott who was a little ruffed up._

 _"Hey man what's up with all the dirt?" Sam asks._

 _"Oh ah just had an early make out session with one of the girls." Scott says smirking while crossing his arms. Lightning that runs up skidding to a stop._

 _"Shu-duzi which one?" he asks._

 _"Ah…. (There's a flashback of Scott running from a giant mutant beaver is shown) a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."_

 _"You kissed a gentleman?" Sam asks stupidly._

"Ha ha, ha, oh man that's just hilarious….the guy thought the other guy kissed another guy." Duncan was laughing while the others looked annoyed.

"Cha dude that's pretty sad (Bridgette is glaring at him) but not in a bad way Bridge." Geoff says sheepishly.

"It's actually hilarious that he was being chased by a giant beaver, but then again I was mauled by a bear so I guess it's not funny." Cody says.

"Don't worry cody-kins I'll protect you from that nasty old beer." Sierra exclaims hugging a startled Cody and also not noticing Noah getting a little angry about it.

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Scott- "All right I was out looking for the hidden Immunity Idle….not that they need to know, it's all part of my strategy. Let my team lose which leads the maggots into a false sense of security, before I pick them off." Knock, Knock "Occupied….Ah" He screams because the mutant beaver from the flashback head busts through the side of the outhouse._

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Great another scheming person like Heather." Lashawna says angrily.

Heather glares at her.

 _We see in the girl's side of the other team's cabin. Anne Maria is seen blow drying her hair._

 _"Hey how'd you sneak that in?!" Zoey asks yelling over the sound of the dryer. Anne Maria stops and says, "Easy I just stick it in my poof." She puts the dryer and brush in her hair and pulls out a can of Hair Spray, starting to spray it causing Zoey to start coughing._

"Wow doesn't that effect in anyway spraying all that hair spray?" Trent asks.

"Oh my gosh we like totally agree with you there Trent, right Sadie?" Katie says.

"Like Totally." Sadie says back to her BFFFL.

"I don't get how some girly girls like so much beauty products it disgusts me." Eva growls.

"Come now Eva you don't need to be a spoil sport…..Oh we should go on an adventure sometime. You, me and Noah, it's been a while since Team E-scope has hung out." Izzy exclaims sitting on Owen's shoulders.

"Sure just what I want to do, go on some wacky, crazy adventure with the two of you; can't wait." Noah says sarcastically.

 _The camera then cuts to the boy's side and we see Mike sleeping. "(Gasp) these young wiper snappers with their yammering and tomfoolery." Sleep talking Mike/Chester says, "(Gasp) ah come on Chester keep it down." Mike? says, "Fine for now…." Chester says._

 _The camera pans over to show someone in a sleeping bag._

"Awww that is so going into my blog for Mike! it's so cute that he talks to his personalities in his sleep." Sierra squeals.

"You know what I want to know? I want to know when he's going to admit that he has MPD." Beth says.

"Oh probably not for a while but who knows anything can surprise you." Sierra states happily.

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Cameron- "I had a hard time falling asleep. It was my first night outside my bubble, but finally I recreated it with my sleeping bag and I was out like that (snaps his fingers) what an adventure."_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Wow, what a loser." Duncan says.

 _We then see Brick running…._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Brick- "As the only Soldier here with military training I definitely got a winning edge, my biggest competition is probably Jo, hey good thing we're on the same team. As my drill sergeant always says, keep your enemies close and your rivals closer, oh wait I did that wrong, keep your family close and your enemies at arm's length, no hold on…._

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"You have got to be super dumb to not be able to say that right." Eva says.

 _Camera cuts back to Brick running then pans over to Jo running also. There's a laser squirrel watching from the roof of one of the cabins watching as both of them literally run into each other, causing it to laugh at them._

 _"Just did my morning 5k run. You?" Jo asks/_

 _"8k." He replies to her._

 _"I mean I did an 8k warm up then 5k in a full sprint."_

 _"My entire run was uphill."_

 _"Yeah uphill with my eyes shut."_

 _"I ran backwards with earplugs."_

 _"Why earplugs?" She questions him._

 _"I don't know!" Brick yells._

 _"…..Team maggot is lucky to have us….we won the challenge yesterday, (Puts her hand on his chest) we'll carry them all the way to victory."_

"I'm so making a blog for the two of them….they'd make a great couple." Sierra states while the others give her weird looks.

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Jo- "I'll carry them to victory. I'm just being nice so that alp named clump of cadet meat will be loyal, but when the time comes (takes a stick and snaps it half) ow splinter you little…."_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Hey she reminds me of you Heather." Beth says.

"Oh shut it, you little farm weirdo." Heather says angrily.

"Oh Heather don't be mad I'm sure Alejandra will contact you eventually." Sierra says.

"Shut up you freaky stalker I never liked that jerk." Heather says while others just rolled their eyes at her denial.

 _The speakers are shown with a bird in it. It falls out started when it hears a horn._

 _"Up an Adam my little morning glories, it's time for today's challenge." Chris says seated on a quad._

 _"What? But Lightning hasn't had his D.P.A!" His team look at him confused "Huh?" Sam says._

 _"Daily Protein Alightment….Duh."_

 _"And I haven't had enough beauty sleep." Dakota complains._

 _"Come on you look (She takes off her sun glasses) GREAT SUN'S OF O'RIAN!" Sam says._

"Okay so A: that guy Lightning is a total idiot and B: that Sam guy is just as bad with the ladies as Cody was." Heather says smirking.

"Oh come on Heather I wasn't that bad." Cody defends himself.

"Sure and I was willing to play dodge ball just as much as you were a total "ladies man." Noah says sarcastically and rolling his eyes, Cody lightly punches him on the shoulder.

 _"You can catch up on your sleep after the challenge. (Points in a certain direction) Right this way to the Bay of Dismay." Chris says causing everyone to groan, Dakota on the other hand pulls out her phone beginning to tell someone on the other line where they were going until Chris takes it with a magnet and also takes Sam's game- guy that he's playing on._

 _"Contraband….Now it's mine, confiscators keepers, come on your humiliation awaits." Chris tells them._

 _Cuts to showing them all walking. "Bay of Dismay? Yikes sounds like one of those fight locations in Total Warriors 2." Zoey says to Mike._

 _"You like action movies? If you're into ultimate kick boxing I might have to marry you." Mike says back to her. The camera then shows Sam and Dakota._

"Awwww" Most of the girls said, while Eva, a few other girls and the guys rolled their eyes.

 _"Hey Dakota, sorry about before I was just so taken by your beautiful nostrils…." Sam says but winces at what he just said._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Sam- "Nostrils, Nostrils?"_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

 _"Thanks, I like your ah….can I get back to you on that?" Dakota then walks away a little freaked out._

 _"Aww." Sam groans, while Jo and Cameron walks past him._

"Wow, just wow. That's so an epic fail." Duncan says while Gwen, D.J. and Geoff nod their heads.

 _"I hope this isn't another physical challenge I prefer something a little more academic." Cameron says to her._

 _"I bet you do toothpick, I'm surprised your scrawny neck can even support that giant head." She replies to him._

 _"My greatest strengths are mental."_

 _"Well you're mental if you could win Total Drama without getting physical….just stay out of my way."_

 _"So what do ya think the challenge is going to be?" Anne Maria asks B who doesn't say anything back._

 _"You don't talk much do ya?" She glares at him._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _B- Shrugs his shoulders frowning._

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Aw, I wonder why he doesn't talk…what do you think Sadie?"

"I do know either, Katie." The two of them sigh looking like they were going to cry.

 _"Welcome to the getting to know you trivia game challenge." Chris is standing on top a platform in the water with a screen above him. The two teams are on either side of him in some type of seats._

 _"Everyone strapped in all nice an snug?"_

 _"To snug…it's cutting into my shoulders." Scott complains._

 _"Yeah children size harnesses will do that He He He He…I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions and I mean majorly humiliating, if the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and owns their humiliation before the time runs out, their team gets a point….first team to five wins part one and a distinct advantage in part 2, but if no one owns up then this happens…"_

"Why does Chris seem extra mean this season?" D.J. asks.

"It's probably because of the new cast." Beth suggested.

"Of course it's the new cast, gosh."

 _Chris pulls out a remote pressing a button causing the seats Team Maggot were sitting on to go under water. They all scream while they're under water because there's a mutant shark that tried to eat them, but Chris brings them back up before the shark could._

 _"There's some kind of two legged shark monster down there!" Mike exclaims scarred._

 _"You mean Fang? He he Yeah it turns out Toxic waste can mess with stuff under water too." He points up to the screen above him that ends up showing a picture of Fang. "Huh who knew?" Chris says non-worried._

 _"Huh better them than us." Scott whispers to Lightning._

"How could Chris do such a thing like that to that shark!" Bridgette exclaims while Geoff tries to calm her down.

 _"Any who if a team gets dunked, their opponents can steal by guessing which dunky is guilty. Guess right you get a point, guess wrong and this happens." Chris pushes the button on the remote again causing the seats the Rats were sitting on to go under water. When they did we see the shark putting a bib on. They screamed._

 _Above the water we see bubbles being caused by their screams with Chris listening and smiling before bringing them back up above water._

 _"Now that we understand the rules let's start the game. The Rats: Now listen carefully, who did this on the one and only date they ever had?" A farting sound was heard from the screen; both teams started laughing while Sam looked embarrassed._

"I'm so glad I'm not part of this season, this challenge is so stupid." Duncan complains.

"Oh so you don't have any more secrets other than when you were cheating on me huh!" Courtney exclaims angrily causing a few people to shrink back in fear.

 _"Where did you get that?" He asks pressing the buzzer, "Ow!" he yelps when it shocks him, this gives the Rats a point, then Chris turns to the Maggots. "Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school?" Chris asks them._

 _"Whoa one of us is a pant's wetter?" Mike asks._

 _Jo looks over at Brick after Mike talks and notices that Brick's face was red and that he was sweating. "He, who sweats it, wets it, team before pride maggot." She tells him._

 _Brick then hesitantly presses the buzzer._

"Aw that poor guy."Beth says sadly.

 _"Ah, fine it was me." He says as the other team laughs._

 _"And it's one all!" Chris exclaims causing the teams to cheer._

 _"Aww, thanks Brick, I know that must have been tough." Zoey says to him._

 _"Rats- whose first name is really Beverly?" Chris asks._

"How's that embarrassing?" Trent asks confused.

 _"That's not an embarrassing question! Who cares if a girl's real name is Beverly?" Brick asks a little angry._

 _The camera goes over to the team in question showing that it obviously wasn't the two girls that was really named Beverly, but it did show B looking nervous….he hits the buzzer giving a silent scream from the shock the buzzer caused, and raising his hand._

"Oh, I see now." Trent says.

"Ha, oh man that is gold….a guy with a girl's name." Duncan laughed and a few people glared at him.

 _"Correct Beverly Rats get the point, but I would have preferred a more verbal response."_

 _"But B never talks just look at his aura." Dawn defends him while B shrugs at Chris._

 _"Don't care, so as a quick punishment….." Chris then has them go under water._

 _The camera cuts under water showing Scott who was looking around before Fang comes and "eats" him, which is when their seats go back up. At that moment Scott gets out of the sharks mouth swimming up while saying, "Wait for me!"_

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Scott- Is seen trying to pull something from him butt, "Ow; what the….a shark tooth?"_

 _Fang- Looking in a little mirror at his broken tooth, gets mad and breaks the mirror growling._

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Oh man that looked painful." D.J. says.

"Cha man super painful." Geoff agrees.

 _Scott is seen climbing back into his seat. "Thanks for leaving me down there team, you can win this stupid challenge without me." He sulks._

 _"If he's not playing then I'm not either!" Anne Maria yells trying to take off her harness._

 _"Uh since I've already been humiliated can I go?" Sam asks._

 _"Okay, everyone just settle down." Chris says annoyed._

 _"I'm with Anne Maria (takes off his harness) we should stop. Not that I got any secrets to hide he he."_

 _Jo yells, "Sit down pointy (hits Mike) I'm not losing this game."_

 _"Whoa take it easy!" Zoey exclaims._

 _"Hey Host talking here! I decide when the challenge is over." Chris says._

"Oh poor Chris, he can't get the new cast to listen to him." Sierra says, Staci goes to talk but stops shrinking back in fear when Eva snarled at her.

 _"Whatever I'm out of here." Scott says trying to leave but Lightning pushes him, "Not until we win!"_

 _"Hey it's me…." Dakota says on her phone._

 _On the other team the shark Fang jumps up taking a bite out the booth causing them to scream._

 _"Yeah I'm using my back up phone." Dakota says into her phone._

 _The maggots are continuing to argue. Chris being really annoyed yells, "Alright shut it! Thanks to that pathetic digression now we don't have enough time to finish this challenge, happy?"_

 _The cast says yes, "Well you won't be happy for long, come back after the break for an all new challenge which there is no escape and in the meantime…." Chris pulls out a remote sending both teams under water._

"Hey they got out of doing something a lot easier than any of us could!" Courtney yells.

 _The camera then shows some trees. "Thank goodness the challenge was over before Chris could ask me an embarrassing question." Cameron says to his team mates as they were walking through the forest._

 _"Let me guess, who needs their diaper changed?" Jo says._

 _"I haven't worn a diaper since I was 11!" Cameron says defensively without thinking. This causes some of his teammates to start laughing._

"Oh that is so going on my blog!" Sierra squeals excitedly a few people looking at her weird.

 _"The challenge is over you don't need to keep humiliating yourself." Brick tells him._

 _"He no please go on, or does baby need his bottle." Jo says mockingly._

 _"I have just enough right to be here as you do and I'll prove it in the next challenge you'll see." Cameron says back to her._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Cameron- sucking on his thumb and hugging his legs. "Why did I say that? Why?" goes back to sucking on his thumb._

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Poor Cameron." Cody says.

 _We see the Rats team walking while, Sam and Dakota stop walking. "This is the longest I've ever gone without playing a video game, my hands feel so empty." Sam says to Dakota._

 _"Chris is such a jerk, I could have sent like 600 texts by now." She says while holding up a water logged phone._

 _"Wow we have a lot in common."_

 _"Why would you say something like that to me?" Dakota says to Sam, upset._

 _"No, no I meant about the tech withdraw, trust me you're nothing like me otherwise."_

 _"Aww thanks." She smiles and Sam smiles back at her._

"That is so cute, so I'm going to make a couple blog for those two." Sierra says.

 _We see Scott looking back at them and he turns to Lightning, "Chris sure did a number on our team he took away Sam and Dakota's lucky gadgets right before the big game."_

 _"Aw man this stinks." Lightning says._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Lightning- "Man Chris should have let Lightning be a team of one. Lightning's use to carrying his teams back home but at least those guys can actually play the game unlike this bunch of losers."_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Wow over confident much." Noah snarks.

 _"Welcome players now that your all here it's time for part 2 of today's challenge." Chris says on the loud speaker._

 _"The Mad Skills obstacle course, the relay race begins with a mad dash from the kick start, forget coffee if this baby doesn't get you going nothing will. Then it's off to the race against time that is the cannon ball run, over to my personal fav, wrecking ball ally hurts so good, and moving on we head to the gang plank complete with rabid mutant beavers. Followed by the bouncy agony of double trouble, and finally the grand slam where you'll use ropes to swing into the giant baseball mitt while avoiding those deadly bats. Piece of cake he he he. Oh and as you may remember I said that the winning team from part 1 will have a distinct advantage in part 2…."_

 _"But there was no winner." Zoey says._

 _"Yeah don't remind me. The losing team was gunna wear snazzy specks while competing, but since we never actually finished the competition I decided that everybody has to wear them ha ha."_

 _"Hey what's with the grandpa glasses? We won't be able to see anything wearing these." Jo says._

"Hey! Those are my prescription glasses! Idiots, why wouldn't they have brought me back for a cameo when they were going to use my glasses, Gosh!" Harold says agitated.

"Harold, nobody cares about that right now." Leshawna says nicely to him.

 _"Dorktacliler goggles won't make part 2 easy or attractive but it can be done in theory."_

 _The cast groan after Chris says this._

 _"Competitors take your positions…..first up at the kick start is Lightning against Anne Maria, then it's Dawn vs. Brick vs. the cannon balls, Scott vs. Jo at wrecking ball ally, B against Zoey at the gang plank, Sam and Mike will battle double trouble, and Dakota will fight Cameron for the grand slam. First team to finish wins the whole shebang and the other team losses a member tonight and since it's a relay race you'll need something to pass, your mascots, oh! Intern!"_

 _An intern walks up carrying two cages. "Team rat gets a mutant rat and team maggot gets a mutant maggot."_

 _"Eww it's ah what?" Anne Maria asks when she's handed it since she couldn't see very well._

 _"And go!" Chris says and blows an air horn._

"That's disgusting." Gwen pointed out.

"No, it's super cool!" Izzy shouted being her usual crazy.

 _Lightning then gets hit by the giant boot and lands in the mud…. "And Lightning gets the boot." The rat then bites him in the butt._

 _"Anne Maria takes the lead."_

 _"Here." She says handing the maggot to Brick. "Sir yes sir." He salutes her running ahead. "Yeah I got it going on…." She says walking away before she falls off the plat form from not being able to see because of the glasses._

Duncan laughs hysterically

 _Brick is then seen running and runs into a pole…..which he keeps running into over and over again._

 _Lightning then reaches Dawn yelling, "Sha-bam go creepy girl go." He hands her the rat. She runs past Brick who's still running into a pole. "Rats take the lead or not." Chris says when Dawn stops in front of the canons "Anyone want to swap." Dawn asks scared." The rat she's holding squeaks, "What's that duck now?"_

"So she can also talk to animals?" Cody asks.

 _A cannon ball shoots at her but she ducks causing it to hit Brick. This makes Chris start laughing. Dawn reaches Scott handing him the rat. "Wow we're in the lead….great nice and slow all the way to last place right little guy?" Scott says to the rat before it bites him in the face and a wrecking ball hits him causing him to fly all the way to B._

 _The camera cuts to Jo yelling at Brick, "Faster soggy pants go, go."_

 _"Here's your cat." She takes the maggot from him and runs off._

 _The camera goes back to Scott and B, with Scott wasting time by petting the mutant rat while B is trying to get him to hand the rat to him. "Aww who's my good freak, who's my good little freak, there, there little guy uncle Scotty kept you safe and sound (looks at B) Oh do you want this why didn't you say so Beverly?"_

 _B glares and takes the Rat looking at the platforms he had to jump on, he ends up putting the rat in his pocket, he jumps onto a platform but a couple mutant beavers were eating it from the bottom causing him to fall to the ground._

"I don't like him." Eva growls, causing everyone to shrink back.

 _The camera cuts to Jo who's at wrecking ball ally but when the wrecking ball goes to hit her she grabs onto it, we go back to B who makes a girl beaver out of mud to distract the two mutant beavers in front of him. "And in a surprisingly touching move B extends the rats lead." Chris says._

 _"Oh come on." Scott says._

 _Jo is then seen giving the maggot to Zoey, but at that moment the mud beaver B made, head fell off causing the two mutant beavers to get very angry. Zoey gets onto a platform but screams because the two beavers started biting on the one she was standing on._

 _We cut over to B and Sam, "Yes go B lay it on me." B gives Sam the rat and Sam runs off and starts jumping or rather flopping on the bouncy butts and yells to Dakota who's looking in a mirror, "Dakota take it." He lands in the mud and she stops looking in the mirror, "Okay ready." She holds out her arms._

 _Sam is seen laying in the mud and the rat runs off, "No come back." He chases after it._

"This is super pathetic." Duncan says.

 _Zoey is seen climbing up from the mud onto a platform Mike is standing on, "Here" she yells to him, "Got it." Mike says, they touch each other's hands when passing the maggot to each other causing them to look dreamily at each other…until the maggot spits up in Mike's face, "Okay I'm going." He runs off while Zoey gets pulled down by the mutant beavers."_

"That's going in my blog for those two!" Sierra yelled.

 _"Okay Mike it's just some jumps over an area you can barely see, you can do this come on (Gasp) No only one person can do this Svetlana the Olympic Queen of gymnastics." Mike says until he changes to his personality Svetlana._

 _He or she jumps over the bouncy butts with ease landing in front of Cameron._

 _"Whoa Mike unveils a secret skill and the maggots retake the lead." Chris says as he and Chef are watching on a T.V. in front of them in the grass._

 _"Svetlana? Mike how did you do that?" Cameron asks._

"So that's another personality?" Gwen asks.

"Yep." Sierra giggles excitedly.

 _" (Gasp) Uh do what? He he here you go." Mike hands Cameron the maggot completely avoiding the question._

 _Then we see Sam walking over to Dakota with the Rat, "Here" he says to her._

 _"Ewww can you at least wipe it off?" She asks because of the mud._

"What a diva." Duncan rolls his eyes.

 _Cameron is running to the last part of the obstacle course, "Yes, yes I've never felt so alive, I'm a dead man." He says when he sees how far he has to swing the rope._

 _We then see Zoey with the two angry mutant beavers, "Please let me go." They ignore her and one of them pulls out a bottle of ketchup, "Huh….I said let me go!" She kicks the beaver holding the ketchup between the legs and does the same thing to the one holding her from behind._

 _They fall to the ground, "Oh sorry but I did tell you to stop." She points out._

Eva started laughing which surprises everyone else.

 _We cut back to Cameron and Dakota who just walked up, "Well Dakota fans here goes nothing." She says to the camera. She then swings on the rope but doesn't let go off the rope like she should have causing her to fall in the mud, this makes her scream…..because we all know how some girls don't like mud._

Duncan laughs at how she screams.

 _Cameron tries to swing on the rope this time but hits into one of the bats around the glove, and falls into the mud. Dakota is back up on the platform but the paparazzi show up yet again, which definitely will distract her._

"That is so stupid." Eva says.

 _"Finally, Hi you're just in time um…..for my mud bath." She then starts posing for pictures while Sam yells, "No ignore them and swing, swing!" She ignores him instead still posing while Cameron is seen back on the platform._

 _"Velocity times mass times winds speed…." His science rant is cut off by the maggot biting his hand, he screams trying to get it off while accidently untying a rope swinging into a bunch of bats until finally he lands in the giant glove with the maggot landing on him and barfs when Chris says, "The maggots win."_

"They are just super lucky." Duncan says.

"This episode was super cool! Woohoo!" Owen shouts causing a few to cover their ears.

 _"To the maggots, the spoils….McClain brand soup, shampoo and conditioner guaranteed to wash out the stink."_

 _"Stink." Brick says stupidly._

 _"Rats see you at the elimination ceremony."_

 _The rats groan while Lightning says, "I can't believe this, Lightning is on a team of losers."_

 _"He he come on winning isn't everything." Sam says causing Lightning to scream and run at him in anger."_

"That's poor sportsmanship." Tyler pointed out.

 _"Oh and as for Dakota's annoying entourage Chef." Chris says annoyed._

 _Chef then sling shots a rock into the hot air balloon the paparazzi were in causing them to fly away._

 _"Um rude." Dakota says looking back glaring._

A few of them laugh.

 _Scott is talking to Sam, Dawn and Lightning outside the Rats cabin. "Alright guys Dakota's got to go, she's only in it for the photo opp."_

 _"Aww hang on guys, I mean sure she's easily distracted but she's also a tenth level hotty uh not that, that's important or anything…..let's give her a chance." Sam says._

 _"A great darkness is surrounding Dakota, if she stays on the Island disaster will befall her." Dawn states._

"Oh creepy." Both Katie and Sadie say shivering.

 _"Sha-please I think you all should get the boot after today's performance….."_

Tyler glares at the screen not happy that the guy wasn't a team player.

 _"Ready? Everyone gets a marshmallow even the loser but that's not a marshmallow you do not want to eat. To the votes, the following people are safe…._

 _Lightning,_

 _Dawn,_

 _Scott,_

 _and Sam. Which leaves Dakota and Bev."_

 _"What?" Dakota asks shocked._

 _"And the marshmallow of loserdom goes to…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Dakota."_

 _"No this has to be a mistake; I didn't get my spin-off series yet. Noooooo." She yells running off. Sam watches her go sad._

 _Confessional Cam:_

 _Sam- "I can't believe Dakota is gone I was ready to reputedly ask her and get turned down all season. Huh…."_

 _End Confessional Cam:_

"Aww!" Some the girls say. The guys just roll their eyes.

 _"Any last words before you ride the hurl of shame Dakota?" Chris asks her while she's sitting in the catapult._

 _"Um yeah first of all ahhhhh…." She gets catapulted._

A few people laugh since they know how Chris wouldn't let you speak while you're getting kicked off the show.

 _"It was a rhetorical question….Two hurls down eleven to go. Who will be eliminated next? Tune in and find out on Total Drama Revenge of the Island…."_

"Well that was an eventful episode." Heather says smirking before anyone can comment in walks Dakota.

"I can't believe they would vote me off before my spin off series!" Dakota whines.

"Get over it." Duncan rolls his eyes.

"That's easy for you to say." Dakota says.

"I'm getting back on that Island so I can have my spin off series." She says storming off away from them.

"Well that was eventful just now." Geoff says while everyone starts to leave.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Well what did you think? Tune in to the next chapter to read more. Again I'm sorry that this took so long for me to make. Please R &R.**


End file.
